Shun the Sun
by Darling-Corinna
Summary: Byakuya gets annoyed at the sunshine... or is it something else? The morning after their first night together, why is he acting so strange? Renji asks, and Byakkun answers using verbal and body language. T for references and kissing :D


I'm a horrible person. I should be doing other things with my time. But noooooo, Kahewai has convinced me otherwise, apparently. Enjoy; this isn't becoming a habit of mine. A sexual-tension-releasing ByaRen between stories? NOOOOOO that's not happening at ALL. ~_~; I deny your accusations and instead eat chocolate!

Damn, no one is going to be able to look at macadamia white chocolate chip cookies the same way ever again.

Still don't own. Damn, man. I'm getting tired of reminding myself of that sad, sad fact.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The morning sun was bright, even an hour after it decided to rise above the horizon. On a normal day, the giant star chose to light the peaceful Sixth Division barracks. The warm rays would bounce off the season streams, dance around the falling sakura petals, and settle on patches of rock, warming them until it moved and left it behind in a shadow. But today, of all days, the position of the sun shone directly onto Kuchiki Byakuya's desk.

It was _pissing him off__._

And the only possible way Renji _knew_ was the expression on the pale face twenty feet away. Or rather, the lack of expression. Byakuya was staring directly at a spot of sunshine on his desk that was splattering across the wood and paper.

His unblinking, dark periwinkle eyes were focused so much on the splotch of light, the lieutenant was certain the paper would soon curl and turn black around the edges, crackling and screeching in despair as it dissipated into nothing.

The redhead himself was perched on the windowsill, effectively blocking half of the rays from touching his captain's desk. Indirectly, he was helping.

But he didn't know that he was also part of the problem.

Every few moments, he would look down into the courtyard where other Sixth Division members were relaxing, training, walking, or all in all enjoying the lovely weather.

"Wow," he admired quietly, gripping the wood and leaning partially out of the window. "I can't believe we have so many great guys in our division."

Renji was lost in his own world, trying to start a light-hearted conversation with his captain in order to kill the horrifying mood that was coming from him. He had been for the past few minutes, glancing between the sparring youths below and his troubled superior.

It was boggling the warrior's brain. After last night, he had assumed the captain would be in a much better mood. Instead, the unresponsive man had entered the office and seated his silent body at the desk. After that, not much more had happened. Renji had been trying all morning to entice the man into doing something, anything. He sighed, his hand touching the tips of his hair softly before resting in his lap.

Two of the men were sparring below, slashing and blocking with their Zanpakutos in a certain pattern. It was reminding him fondly of his younger spars with the other members of the Eleventh.

"You signed all of these guys up, right? What a good selection," Renji muttered, following the grain of the wood with his fingertips.

Honestly, he was trying to compliment his captain. Trying to brighten the mood a little bit. But for some reason, that damn beam of light was driving the black-haired man insane. His eyes had still not left the area of sun on his desk, and Renji noticed the spikes of his ponytail were outlined in shadow. Lifting a hand, he positioned it so the shadow of his appendage waved in front of Byakuya's face. The noble blinked, but didn't lift his head to see what was making the shadow move.

With a grim expression, the lieutenant leaned out of the window again, and the breeze blew against his hair. He sighed, hopping back inside to tug at his crimson locks. Trying to cheer up his captain was difficult. Not that the Kuchiki had ever been the cheery type, but he didn't often throw silent tantrums like the one he was currently in.

"Taichou," he called, tugging the tie from his hair and dipping his head down to shake the tresses out. Sliding two thick hands through the freed mop, Renji closed his eyes as his fingertips dragged around on his scalp and smoothed out his mane from root to tip. Each rosy strand fell straight, and as he flipped his head back to grab a fresh ponytail, brown irises clicked over to look at his captain.

Their eyes locked, and he quirked his head to the side happily, noticing that the solemn man was finally showing attention to something besides the sunspot.

"Abarai," the voice inside the shorter man rasped. "Can you close that window and draw the shades?"

_Huh? Oh, to block the sun. Smart move._

Renji turned, still holding his hair with one hand, and with his other pulled closed the sheet of glass and tugged down the blue crimped curtain. Byakuya moved to the three other windows, imitating the movements of his subordinate. Soon, all of the sunlight was blocked out from the room. The ball of energy was still trying, though, and tiny streams of light burst from the edges of the curtains. The room had a bluish hue, now, with the intense light pounding through the cobalt fabric.

Biting his tongue, Renji tried not to give an incredulous look to his captain. The man, in turn, spun on his heel to stand in front of the lieutenant.

"There we go," the tattoo-adorned man smiled, looking down into the dark eyes studying him. "Is that better, Taichou?"

He had finally gotten his otherwise catatonic partner to react to something, effectively breaking his daydream. In silent celebration, he bowed his head slightly and backed up from the noble. A strong hand slid the chair from its position, leaving enough room for Renji to sit at his own desk. There was a ceramic plate sitting on the corner of his desk, with bits and pieces of harvested food from his meals the day before. In the blue light, the food looked distorted, and he noticed little pieces of glowing light blue.

Reaching a hand out to pick up the piece of cookie, he eyed his captain, who was still standing by the closed window. He was zoning out again, almost paralyzed in thought. It was very odd; Byakuya usually multitasked while doing his deep thinking, and this worried Renji. His right hand was still wrapped firmly around the bundle of scarlet hair, but he wasn't in a rush to re-tie it.

He bit down on the soft cookie, tasting the sweet white chocolate slide down his throat. Damn, it tasted delectable. He noshed on the bits of macadamia that shrunk with each chew.

"Eating in the office is highly inappropriate when it is so early in the day," Byakuya's voice nearly made his heart skip a beat.

"Huh?"

"You are being unsuitable in the office."

Byakuya was standing in front of his desk now, and he had picked up the plate of food. Before he could be stopped, he threw the food away in the trash can on the opposite side of the room. Quickly finishing his cookie, Renji stood, both confused and angry. He shoved the whole cookie into his mouth, almost afraid the black-haired man would rip it from his grasp.

The cold stare coming from over the noble's shoulder was enough to unnerve the lieutenant, and he leaned on his desk slightly before raising both black eyebrows.

"Your attitude has been quite disrespectful all morning, Abarai," the elitist said, raising his chin to intimidate the taller man. "I would watch myself if I were you."

What? _Renji_ was the one being odd? Something very strange was going on in the fast-paced mind of his captain, of which the inner works were a complete mystery. He made no attempt of a response, just gulped and bowed his head slightly in apology. His eyes swam in muddled circles, trying to connect the dots as he re-took his seat.

But a pale hand stopped him, grabbing the front of his shihakusho. The black fabric stretched under the strong grip, and one of the sides slipped down to reveal more of his toned stomach and chest.

"You must apologize."

"Huh?"

"I am not planning to repeat myself for you," Byakuya said, grabbing the other side of his already loose black and white robes and shaking it down to uncover one of his muscular arms.

"Is this about yesterday?" You could hear a pin drop, and the blue hue that was tinting the white skin of the man in front of him made his captain look scarier than before. Renji continued, "Are you angry because of what we did last night?"

His superior silently snapped his hands back, stepping away a few feet before looking straight at the redhead. Even in the odd shade of the room, he could see the flush forming on the shorter man's face. He was about to apologize for bringing it up, when suddenly the man was pulling him in.

Two thin arms wrapped around his torso, pressing the slender frame onto his own tightly. Dropping his hair so it fell loose around his face, Renji's arms fell over his captain's. Instinctively, he held the man even closer, bending his head to breathe in the soft fragrance of the Kuchiki.

"How dare you give your attention to others after what you said…" the voice was very quiet, and muffled as the lips moved over the skin on his neck. "After you said those things to me?"

The pieces clicked together, and the vivid memories of the night before flashed through the lieutenant's mind. The taste of the alabaster body that was now pressed up against him was easy to remember. The feel of the warm skin rubbing against his own, and the noises the man below him made with each movement.

"Taichou…"

"How _dare _you?" The question was biting this time, and the acidic tone sank into Renji's ears painfully. He never wanted to hear his captain like this. The man he had chased after for so long, now helplessly clinging to him. It made his stomach churn, and he winced as he pushed Byakuya away.

"What happened to you, Taichou?" Although not apparent on his face, the redhead knew he had surprised the shorter man, whose arms still hung limp in the air, not used to being abandoned quite yet.

"You happened to me, Abarai."

Renji gave a grim smirk to the man with the blush dusted across his pretty face.

"I know," he said softly, crossing his arms and tilting his head gently. Bothered dark eyes met his, and the pale lips nearly formed a pout before they released a sigh.

"You must have gotten smarter since we first met," Byakuya said, voice lilting in almost a humorous way.

"Intelligence is sexy," the lieutenant said, laughing loudly before pulling the dark-haired man in for another heart-smashing hug. His deep, grating laugh warmed up the pale body below him, and brown eyes flashed in the blue light before his lips fell to a grin.

The noble slightly tugged at the redhead's robes, fingering the soft material before administering a sharp pull. He embedded a lightning-fast kiss on the upturned, tan lips. Even the smallest of contacts between them made Renji's heart race, and he closed his eyes to kiss Byakuya's forehead.

"I can't quite remember what you said last night, Taichou," he breathed out the last word across the silky black hair under his lips, where he kissed the edge of the kenseikan.

"I am not interested in repeating myself." It wasn't because he was powerful. He wouldn't repeat himself because it was embarrassing, and that was another thing Renji learned.

"But if you do, more things that you," the redhead stopped to trace his fingers lightly down the jaw and neckline of his captain, "_are_ interested in will happen."

Byakuya's eyes stilled in concentrated thought, and Renji caressed just below the alabaster-turned-blue ear. The colored shade was turning everything a new shade of cool color.

"Are you certain all of the windows are blocked?"

"I'm absolutely sure," was the growled response. "What did you say last night, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"I love you," the captain whispered faintly. The deep rumble of a chuckle echoed from the redhead's chest to his, and a soft kiss was reposed on his throat.

"I love you too, Taichou."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Haaaaaaaa~ Okay, I'm not expecting this to get a lot of attention. It's just meant to keep my writing skills sharp, you know? Nonetheless, I hope hope hope that you enjoyed this! C:

PS: Happy birthday, Akai-Miko! Still not quite sure when it is… but still! Happy birthday! Tanjoubi omedetou! :D


End file.
